Conventional semiconductor devices, such as mold structures, for electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the electronic chips. Moreover, processing electronic chips on wafer level is a known procedure for efficiently producing them. Etching electronic chips is a conventional technique for removing material therefrom. Encapsulating electronic chips during package manufacture may protect them against the environment.
In another technology, non-encapsulated semiconductor devices are used comprising a semiconductor body having an integrated circuit therein.
There is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing of electronic chips while maintaining a high accuracy of the processing. Moreover, it becomes more and more challenging to electrically mount smaller and smaller semiconductor devices on a device carrier such as a printed circuit board.